Alone in the dark
by DarkTragicAngel
Summary: You would expect things to be idyllic after Darva's defeat. Reality is deceitful, shadows of the past haunt us, old sorrows refuse to heal. Kyo's relationship with Alice isn't as perfect as he thought. He will learn something is wrong with Frey ,when their paths cross once more. A great new challenge awaits them, while their friendship will florish into something much stronger.
1. Prologue

**_This is my first Alice 19th story. _**

**_It's idea is already hanging in the back of my head for some years, but I never really suceeded in putting it in words, until my recent pos-festivities short lived depression. Many of the passages in the story, mainly Frey's troubles and words, are almost auto-biographic. There will be plenty of humor too, to contrast with the heavier passages, so the story should be built up in a way it remains pleasent to read. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. _**

**_In the beginning of each chapter, there will be always a small fragment of a lyric, reflecting the chapter's content._**

**_I don't own anything but my imagination_**

* * *

**_I wish you never told me_**

**_I wish I never knew_**

**_I wake up screaming_**

**_It's all because of you_**

**Three Days Grace**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Share my despair._

It were with these fateful words, combined with the image of a pale man forcing a mask on his face, that the world became blurry until it finally turned black. Frey woke up with a silent scream, sitting up on his warm bed, but covered in cold sweat. His green eyes were watery, hidden under a bush of light hair. His shaky fingers wiped the strands glued to his temple, while he breathed gasps of needed air. He swallowed a sob, as memories that should have already faded away, still insisted to haunt him during the night.

Frey stepped out of his bed and headed to the bathroom. He didn't bother with the cold air touching his wet skin, sending chills through his whole body. He was too disturbed with the dream's last images and his racing heart was a testimony of it. He regretted the moment he switched on the light, blinking painfully at its brightness, so he turned it off again. He reached for the sink, opened the tap and cupped his hands under it. He threw icy water at his face. Once. Twice. He closed the tap again and bent over the sink, while he released a suppressed painful groan. His whole body shivered, but not of cold, and he had to grasp firmly on the ceramic basin to keep him from breaking down and collapse on the tiled floor. A few painful moans, several gasps of air and slowly the young Norwegian managed to regain his self-control. He finally was able to stand up, wiped the hot tears away and looked at his reflection on the mirror. He could only see a silhouette, shaped by pale light and dark shadows, but he needed no light to see that, the boy staring back at him, was in fact broken.

_Why?_

And with this unanswered question, Frey returned to his now cold bed, covered himself completely under the blankets and prepared for another sleepless night.

* * *

**_AN _**

**_The dream depicts the moment Eric, Frey's Lotis mentor, places a mask on the blonde's face, the moment he confesses to be a Maram Master, confesses to hate Frey and is so kind to inform that he's about to die. Don't you just love this guy? (says me with a great doses of sarcasm) _**

**_I will post new chapters regularly, I've written in advance, to avoid any major writer's block (it hits me frequently). The story will have between 15 and 20 chapters, all must longer than this short prologue._**

**_I know it's a small sample, but be free to express any thoughts or opinion about this chapter._**

**_Always love to read reviews or PM. I find them inspiring. _**


	2. Lock the world away

**_Where is your heart?_**

**_'Cause I don't really feel you_**

**Kelly Clarkson**

It was weekend. Kyo was, as expected, baking a cake at his uncle's café. He smiled when the kitchen's door opened to reveal the Seno sisters. Alice entered first, looking absolutely adorable in a blue marine shirt and a skirt with pink patterned flowers. Mayura followed her and was as beautiful as he'd ever seen her, wearing a lavender dress with a pink ribbon around her waist.

"Hello Alice." He bent slightly so the shorter girl could meet his lips and share a gentle kiss. "Hi Mayura." Although the girl smiled cheerfully, she did not approach to greet and remained ata safe distance, giving a joyful wave.

"Mayura and I were in the neighborhood, so we decided to pass by." Alice happily said, but he could sense the uneasiness in her voice.

Kyo pretended not to notice and nodded silently, in his typical polite and quiet manner. The three chatted cheerfully while he proceeded with the baking. But in truth, Kyo couldn't help feeling upset that Alice still found it necessary to justify her visits. She did it every time, even when she came alone. It was like if she felt embarrassed being with him. Kyo wondered when the girl would finally feel completely at ease with him. They were already four months together and, despite their first weeks as couple being wonderfully sweet, he felt like their relationship had quickly reached a point of stagnation. It was still filled with wordless rules of formality, their interaction as lovers never going further than chaste kisses and holding hands together. There was always some kind of tension around them, some kind of awkwardness coming from Alice. But while they talked, he could see by the way Alice's eyes shone and through her shy smile that she truly loved him.

Somewhere during their chat, Mayura merrily excused herself, telling them she needed to ask something to his aunt Maki. Kyo knew it was Mayura's way of giving them more privacy, but he noticed the awkwardness and tension build around Alice right away. It occurred him, for the first time since they started dating, that maybe she thought her sister felt uncomfortable for being with them, since it was no secret Mayura still loved Kyo.

"Is Mayura okay?" He casually asked.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Alice answered, a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly.

Kyo's suspicions about Alice's feelings towards her sister now doubled. He wondered how far Alice still felt guilty for sending her sister into the darkness, but above all, to what point Mayura's approval in their relationship fueled this feeling in the girl's heart. His brow furrowed ever so slightly as he worried himself for the relationship between the two sisters. Since Mayura was saved from the claws of Darva, she had returned to her normal self, having forgotten everything from those terrifying months. She had been noble when she stepped away and allowed her sister to date the boy she loved. More than just approving, she actually supported their relationship and had already come in her sister's defense several times, when gossips were fermented at school. But Alice, on the other side, seemed to shut her deepest feelings awayfrom the world and create an invisible barrier between her and the people she loved the most. She was returning to her old habit of keeping all her feelings to herself instead of verbalizing them.

Kyo placed the cake in the oven while he pondered what to do about Alice. He wanted to help her, make her realize everything was all right. To make her feel comfortable and happy. But he didn't know how. He needed advise. He needed to talk with somebody about this. But who? As much as he loved his uncle and aunt, he knew they would give him a too lighted answer to his concerns. Mayura was out of question, the girl had already suffered enough. Friends he had none he could really trust to talk about such matters.

None but one.

Frey.

_"Hey, feelings are a treacherous thing. That's the only thing our mind cannot control." _The blonde young man had once told him, answering one of his many questions about Lotis and Marams. Kyo smiled knowing, as crazy as his Lotis mentor could be, he was wiser and more mature than he let on. He was certain the Norwegian would listen to him and hopefully give him some advice on the matter.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice curiously asked. Kyo had been staring at the oven for a long while now, having completely forgotten where he was, but most of all, with who he was. He looked at Alice a bit startled.

"Oh nothing." He said, shaking his troubled thoughts away. "Just thinking about something Frey once told me."

"What did he tell you?

"Just something really wise about life." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, not wanting to reveal the subject. Alice understood it was something he was not ready to share and decided not to insist.

"That Frey." Alice said with a gentle smile. "It's so weird when he says something deep. I wonder how he is…"

"Alice, our tea is on the table." Mayura's singing voice was heard as she peeked from behind the door. She looked at Kyo and giggled while she pointed from him to her own nose. "You have something on your nose, silly!" Kyo quickly wiped the white flower off his nose embarrassed, but couldn't avoid drawing a smile when he heard both girls laughing in the café. He was glad they still got along so well, even if they were making fun of him.

While he waited for the cake to bake properly, his thoughts lingered back to Frey. Alice's comment about their Lotis mentor had been absolutely truthful. Frey did say sometimes really deep stuff. He could even be quite the philosopher. Kyo had learned that Frey had two contrasting sides. Like if his person was ruled by two different personas. There was the extrovert Frey, too spontaneous for his taste, too forward to the point of becoming rude. The extremely hyper energetic Frey with an obsession for home-made jam. A player that could not resist to throw his charms at any beautiful woman that crossed paths with him. A continuous funny, spontaneous and cheerful guy. ButKyo knew this was nothing but a superficial side, a mask of carefreeness concealing the essence of the real Frey. Because there lived far more serious, responsible and protective person in Frey. Despite being only 19 years old,he had experienced more troubles, hardships and sorrows than some people would in a lifetime. One would expect such experiences to make a person grow bitter. Instead, they shaped Frey into a wise and altruistic person. And Kyo truly admired and respected him for this. He suddenly realized he missed him. For both his crazy moods and his serious side.

* * *

** If you are one of the rare souls dweling in the Alice 19th session and by chance read this chapter, do share your opnion ;)**


	3. Give council, my friend

_**Mm I get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Oh I'm going to try with a little help from my friends**_

**The Beatles**

Kyo was lucky. Frey was online on Skype. Although it was already morning in Japan, he knew in Norway it had to be somewhere in the middle of the night. Nevertheless, the call was answered. Soon a smiling face appeared in the screen. Kyo smiled back, but was immediately worried with his friend's health. The blue light of the computer reflecting on his pale features make him look ghostly. He wondered if Frey was having trouble with sleeping, not only because of how late (or how early) it was in Oslo, but also because of his tired look. But Frey's never-ending good mood quickly made Kyo's first concerns dissipate.

"Kyo! Long time no see! You look great!" The blonde cheerfully said and Kyo was reminded of how much he actually loved that foreign accent.

"I cannot say the same about you. Is that a new hairstyle?" He pointed out at Frey's extremely uncombed hair. "Do you fight in your sleep or something?"

"You know I don't." He merrily replied, referring to the time they had to share the same bedroom (which Kyo had found absolutely horrifying). "But… you could say I've been in a kind of a fight." He said in a mischievous tone and Kyo knew instantly he was with a woman.

"You're not at home, are you?" Kyo cautiously asked, disapproval already present in his voice.

"Well, you wouldn't get me on the net if I were at home." Frey said a little bit less joyful.

"Why not?" Kyo asked sincerely surprised.

"I have no internet at home."

"Why not?" Kyo asked this time in wonder.

"Why have internet at home when I can use it from others for free?" Frey asked in return, sounding overenthusiastic.

"You can't afford it, can you?" Kyo realized a bit shocked. Frey shook his shoulders with a smile.

"Life is expensive here and I don't really earn that much." He casually said and Kyo couldn't help feeling bad for his friend. He knew Frey was, like him, an orphan. But unlike him, he had no family willing to help him out. Actually, Frey had been shut away from his family after his incestuous relationship with his cousin. He also knew that, because of this, Frey never got to finish school, which shrunk his possibilities in the job market.

"Too bad the Lotis Order doesn't pay a salary." Kyo said and again, Frey merely shrugged his shoulders with a smile of acceptance.

"How are the Seno chicks?" Frey quickly changed the subject, using his easygoing tone, clearly unwilling to focus too long in his present financial state.

"Mayura is back to her old self. She's even sweeter than before."

"I guess freeing her heart from the Darkness changed her world perception." Frey said in his serious tone. "What about Alice?" Kyo didn't miss the hint of concern and protectiveness in his words. He wondered if it was because he actually loved the girl as he claimed to do (although Kyo quite doubted it) or if it was his feeling of responsibility toward her as his Lotis pupil.

"I dunno. When I'm with her, there is always this tension…" Kyo started but Frey interrupted him.

"Did you two already _do_ it?" He bluntly asked. Kyo stared shocked at him and suddenly wondered how in Earth he ever thought this guy could help him out in love matters.

"No!" He yelled, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. "She's only fifteen!"

"I was fifteen when I lost my virginity. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah, look how you turned out." Kyo accused upset, while Frey laughed heartily. Suddenly he stopped and stared at Kyo with an urgent expression.

"Are _you_ still a virgin?" It was Frey's luck they were having this conversation in different continents, otherwise Kyo would have shot a dozen arrows in his thick skull.

"That's nothing to do with you!" He yelled outraged, his face redder by the minute.

"So you are." Frey said knowingly and Kyo gasped horrified. "That's why you feel that tension all the time. You need to go to the next level, otherwise it's your _tool_ that will suffer."

"You idiot! It's nothing like that! She's the one who's always tense!" Kyo shouted outraged.

"Oh, but that means she's ready."

"NO! I think Alice still feels guilty about sending Mayura into the darkness. And also because…well, she and I, while Mayura still…likes me." Kyo finally spat out, shouting infuriated at his idiotic mentor. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down, before he would punch the computer with the hope his fist would somehow reach the blonde's face. When he opened his eyes again, Frey was staring at him gravely.

"It might be more than just guilt." He said with a surprisingly stern tone.

"You think there is a Maram in her?" Kyo asked afraid.

"No, no. You would have sensed it by now. No, I think Alice believes she doesn't deserve being happy with you. She must regret so badly what she did to her own sister, and then go out with the guy Mayura loves…She probably thinks she should be punished. You have to talk with her, before guilt consumes her. Or attracts a Maram."

"Really? I haven't thought about that!" Kyo said, pleasantly surprised with his friend's advice. Frey snorted thinking how unbelievably naïf and dense his friend still was regarding love matters.

"But I still think it's time for you to lose your virginity. Come on, you're already 17 and a half! You have no idea what you are missing!" The carefree Frey was back and Kyo slapped his own forehead. There was simply no way of getting past the sex maniac living inside of this Norwegian.

* * *

**There is a message written for nobody**

**There is a message waiting to be read ****by somebody**

**This is the message waiting to be found ****by a maybe**

**if you happen to have found this story...please review :)**


	4. My beautiful broken reality

_**My spirit moans with a sacred pain**_

_**And it's quiet now**_

_**The universe is standing still**_

**The Killers**

A handsome young man with golden-hair placed his green and yellow uniform back in his little locket, as his day's shift arrived to its end. While he walked towards the exit, he waved his colleagues goodbye in his characteristic cheerful manner, receiving in return friendly pats on his back. But as soon as he stepped outside his smile vanished almost instantly. He was greeted by the cold northern winds and let out a heavy sigh. He wished he could work the whole day in Olso's Garden Center. Actually, he wouldn't mind at all to work 24/7. Because there, his thoughts were continuously focused in the planting and caring of trees, flowers and other plants. His mind was always occupied with attending, assisting and advising clients. His days filled with the busy coming and going of friendly faces. But when his shift came to its end, he returned to reality, to a world ruled by sorrow and loneliness. A reality he preferred to forget.

He entered the bus and, as it drove, he watched the streets decorated with cheerful colorful Christmas illuminations. Shop vitrines were decorated with Santa Claus dolls, snowmen, and angels. Inside, they were packed with people making the last shopping before Christmas. They went on with their lives untroubled, never suspecting the dangers that lured in an invisible world. These were the people he had vowed to protect not so many years ago.

The bus passed by his home's street, but he didn't step out. He remained seated and watched the landscape slowly turn from streets with dark buildings, to a world made out of trees and snow. He was the only one to step out at his stop. He watched the vehicle drive away in its daily route and then turned around. He admired for a few moments the beautiful surroundings, taking in the silence and serenity of this world just outside the city. A world untouched by man, sleeping peacefully under layers of pure white snow. He eventually sighed heavily, finally summoning the courage to take the little path that led to the Sanctuary.

Frey Weilhausen was the sole survivor of the Scandinavian Sanctuary massacre and, therefore, the task of rebuilding it had fallen upon him. It was a task he had accepted willingly and with honor. Not that he had had much of a choice. Given the circumstances of the Order's decline; the Lotis Group could not appoint any other Masters for the building's reconstruction. This was a most unfortunate fate for Frey, for he quickly discovered he hated this task and wished for nothing else than to escape it. Because every time he entered the Sanctuary, he saw the ghosts of his fellow Masters, lying lifeless and under blood, between stone and concrete. The broken walls were a reminder of his failures. His failure in sensing Marams around his Lotis mentor. His failure in recognizing Eric's surrender to the Darkness. His failure in protecting the Scandinavian Masters.

It was all very confronting. And very painful. Yet, rebuilding the Sanctuary had become a necessity to him. Pain had become the air he breathed, the will to keep him alive. Pain worked like a drug on him. The more he wished to depart from it, the more he needed it. And while the past memories haunted him, he knew he was falling into a dangerous zone. Every time he entered the Sanctuary, Frey was faced with the fact he was no more than one single person. No more than a fragile mortal. No more than a teenager. And the many responsibilities given to him, as well as the Lotis Order's high expectations, started to weigh heavily on him. This particular evening would be decisive, finally putting his emotional and mental strength to proof.

The moment he entered in the ruined Sanctuary, he sensed them. The negative presence of Marams was always luring in the air, making it heavy and hard to breathe. Eric had branded the Sanctuary with his brutal deed. The memory of the slaughter of innocent remained permanently imprinted in its sacred grounds, attracting Marams at all times. It was Frey's task to get rid of them. He cleansed the Sanctuary regularly and protected it with Lotis words and barriers. But sooner or later, the Marams would find ways to break down his defense walls and always ended up returning. As long as Frey didn't manage to get rid of the Marams permanently, finding and training new recruits in the Scandinavian Sanctuary was out of question.

Some days were worse than others, and sometimes Frey would spend hours uttering the Lotis words over and over again to drive the Marams away. But today it was different. Today the air was suffocating. He felt heavy, like if his body weighted tons. He felt dizzy and his vision blurred. And then he realized, they had been waiting for this moment. The moment he would finally crack.

Frey understood just in time what was happening. During four months, he had managed to keep his depressive feelings to a passive level. He had found a way of living and coping with guilt, regret, sorrow and loneliness. But now, with the approaching of the festive days, his depressive feelings increased and consumed a little bit more of his soul. And the Marams had sensed this. They had waited patiently for Frey's strongholds around his heart to break down so they could destroy one of the most brilliant Masters of the Lotis.

The instant Frey entered the sacred grounds, his anguish increased hysterically, his despair panicked, his remorse burned his soul. While he felt the claws of darkness enclose around him, he drowned in his grief and felt seduced to give into the depths of his sadness. But a part of his brains remained sober and urged him not surrender to his negative emotions. He hadn't realized he had been shouting Lotis words from the beginning of the Maram's attack. And while he gradually regained control over his mind and emotions, his words became more powerful. They were spoken with such belief and conviction, that after many hours of a struggling battle, the young Master succeeded in expelling the dangerous Marams.

The place became suddenly still and quiet, but Frey knew this calm wouldn't last long. It was a question of time for the Marams to regroup, return and charge again. And he was aware he couldn't win a second battle. So he ran off to the woods. He ran for what felt ages, wishing to get as far away as possible from the Sanctuary and the evil that lured inside of it. At one point, he slip on the icy snow and fell hard on the cold ground. Frey remained a while immobile, lying on the chilly wet floor, panting heavily, heart racing, muscles burning.

Eventually, Frey stood up and looked back. The chilly nocturnal air intensified his senses and he knew he had escaped the Maram's rage. Instead, he was overwhelmed by the beauty and serenity of the landscape lying before him. The snow glittered under the pale moon light, different layers of blue painted the soft hills. It was a clear night and he could see the white dots sparkle against a dark background. There was no wind, not one single branch moved. There was no sound to be heard, no little animal to be seen. It was beautiful. All too beautiful. Suddenly, he felt misplaced. Because he was the only broken thing disturbing the tranquility of this perfect world.


	5. Love and Let Go

_**Finally I'm understanding me**_

_**One day we may have whole new me's and you's**_

_**But first I need to learn to love me too**_

**Sonata Arctica**

Talking with Alice had been more difficult than expected. Kyo quickly discovered Frey had been absolutely correct about Alice. The girl broke down the moment Kyo revealed his worries. He discovered Alice had been feeding herself with guilt, regret and shame all this time. And even when he told her everything was all right, that Mayura loved her, that he loved her; she discarded his worlds, preferring not to believe in them. Alice was too hurt by her own actions in the past to accept such a forgiving reality.

In the end, she admitted they had started dating too soon. It all had happened too quickly, too close to the enclosure of the events and now she needed space and time to think and come in peace with herself. Kyo regretted her words, but most of all, regretted his impatience. He realized now, he had been too quick, impulsive and reckless when he expressed his true feelings to Alice. He had been, back then, emotionally completely unstable. He kept bouncing from sister to sister, first accepting Mayura's love, to later on break up with her, and kiss Alice short after that. He had repeated his mistake during the turbulent time they battled Darva. He had not given the time and space Alice needed, and so failed in protecting her from her own pains and worries. Kyo bitterly realized he had acted selfishly in the past. He was so busy with his own feelings towards the younger Seno that he failed to see he was hurting her the more. And now he was witnessing the consequences. But this time, he had learned from his mistakes. This time he decided he would respect fully Alice's wishes and granted her space.

Their "break" started a week before the holidays. Christmas and New Year came and went, school had started again and the girl continued avoiding him. Mayura had been beyond comprehensive and told Kyo that Alice needed to learn to love herself again. And meanwhile, he needed to be patient and understanding. The reason he kept his distance from Alice. Because every time their eyes met, her look was so haunted and hurt, that it broke his heart. He was frustrated he could not do anything else to help her. This was Alice's self-discovery journey. She needed to heal her own wounds. And that was why he had chosen not to tell her about his meeting with one of the Lotis's Grand Masters.

The man had showed up early in the morning. Kyo had no idea how long he had been outside. All he knew was, when he stepped out of his uncle's house, there was a stranger sitting on a bench close to the café's door. He got up and addressed him.

"Mr. Wakamiya?" Kyo stopped on his tracks, eying the man curiously and a bit suspiciously. The moment he saw him, he understood it was no ordinary person. The stranger was short of size, about Alice's height. He had a cut grey beard, his brown hat matched his blazer. His shirt and trousers were casual, made out of light colors. He was tanned, with dark eyes and had a heavy accent. "My name is Bruno Rodriguez. I am the Grand Lotis Master from South America's Sanctuary." Kyo's eyes widened at the revelation and wondered what could be so important that made this man travel so far just to talk with him. "Can you spare me some of your time, young Master?"

"Y-Yes, of course, Master Rodriguez." Kyo quickly spoke while he bowed politely. The man smiled kindly.

"We can talk while we walk to your school. I do not wish to delay you." Kyo nodded and the two proceeded their way to Myodo High School. "I come to you today, representing the Lotis Order and to deliver you a request." Master Rodriguez paused and Kyo could tell he was pondering the choice of his words. "You and Master Seno are needed in the rebuilding of the Scandinavian Sanctuary." Kyo felt his heart skip, as he was well aware that Frey was the person appointed for this task. He froze in his steps and looked alarmed at the man. Rodriguez, sensing his worries, smiled. "Do not worry. Frey Weilhausen is fine..." Kyo breathed out in relieve, but realized the man was facing him with a grave expression. "…but it was a close call. The Sanctuary is plagued by Maram's, a heritage left by the Traitor. Master Weilhausen sough contact with the Order some weeks ago, because the Maram's are too powerful for him to handle them alone."

"But I thought Frey was…"

"A gifted Lotis Master? Yes. But he is also a human being, with limits, just like anybody else." They walked a while silent, while Kyo reflected on the man's revelation. He found it hard to imagine Frey having difficulties in defeating Marams alone. It was true that Darva had proven to be too much for him, as well as for the other Lotis Masters, but even then, the Norwegian had put up with a good fight. If he was facing trouble, it could only mean these Marams were very powerful.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be better to send Masters with more experience."

"I assure you that all Master Weilhausen needs is some assistance." The man casually replied. "We appointed you, Neo-Masters. It's an excellent field exercise for you to explore the power of the Forgotten Words." The man stated calmly, but Kyo had the feeling there was more to this story than Master Rodriguez let on. However, he decided it was best not to push on, not wanting to displease his superior.

"Master Rodriguez. I am honored to help Frey." Kyo said, bowing accordingly to the Japanese courtesy. The shorter man smiled pleased.

"Good. You shall leave this weekend."

"What?!" Kyo said a bit too loudly, startling some people in the street. "What about school? It's my final year! And what am I supposed to tell my uncle?"

"Do not worry. All is arranged. You are written down in a student interchange program. You'll follow classes in Munchen High School in Oslo. As for your uncle, just tell him you forgot to inform him." He unconcernedly said and Kyo felt his veins burn. These Lotis people had quite the nerve.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must talk with Master Seno."

"Wait! Master Rodriguez, I'm urged to plead you to leave Alice Seno out of this." Kyo quickly said, adding another polite bow and the man looked at him with interest. Kyo told him about Alice's present state of mind and unbalanced emotions in general lines. Master Rodriguez listened with attention. He looked thoughtful for moments and then seemed to come to a decision.

"It's preferable not to take any risks, her present emotional state can worsen the situation and endanger you all… In that case, Master Wakamiya, I will inform the Lotis Order that you are traveling alone." Kyo smiled relieved, knowing he had spared Alice from more suffering and stress (not to mention Frey's impetuous advances). He bowed one last time and then Master Rodriguez stretched his hand to shake his, wishing him good luck and success.

The rest of the day, as well as the rest of the week, was awkward. Not knowing what else to do, Kyo ended following Master Rodriguez's advice and lied to his uncle (which he hated doing), pretending he had forgotten to inform him about the interchange program. He was also forced to lie to his friends and fellow students that he had not told anything earlier, having expected the interchange would be denied (which he knew was ridiculous, considering his excellent grades). Mayura thought it was all odd, but fortunately, didn't insist either. Alice, on the other side, only had put one-plus-one together to understand it had something to do with the Lotis and Frey. Kyo ended up explaining her their Lotis mentor was having some trouble driving the Marams away and that he was asked to help him out. He read the concern reflected in her eyes, as she too knew how powerful Frey actually was.

"Please, watch over him." Alice had told Kyo in the airport. "Frey went through a lot during the fight with Darva. And lost a lot." Kyo had stared at her with some surprise. Her words sunk in and his mind brought back the memories of the massacre in the Scandinavian Sanctuary and Eric's betrayal. And suddenly he realized. It weren't the Marams that were too powerful. It was Frey who was too weakened.


	6. Perfect Past Days

_**I see your smile**_

_**All the memories I hold dear**_

**Within Temptation**

Kyo smiled involuntarily when he saw a blonde young man laughing and waving at him, in the middle of the crowd at the arrivals meeting point. The spontaneous and warm hug had come rather unexpected (Kyo was not the "touchy" type), but had sensed no kind of mischief or dubious intentions. It was simply a heartily friendly embrace.

"It's great to see you again! Did you have a good flight?" Frey asked still giggling. Kyo smiled and nodded. He gave a little resistance when his friend took his hand-luggage from his hands, so all he had to carry was his suitcase. Soon Frey was guiding him to the exit and Kyo followed suit. Now that he saw Frey in person, the loss of weight and a pale face with dark rings under the eyes were evident. His concerns about his friend's well-being had increased. But before he could say anything, Frey suddenly halted and turned around to face him. "Is that all you're wearing?" The blonde asked while his fingers inspected Kyo's jumper and coat's material. The Japanese nodded and Frey gave a disapproving shake with his head. "This is not good. Are these your warmest clothes? It's too thin. It's 8 below outside!" Kyo stared at him blankly and realized he had not taken the needed preparations for the Norwegian winter. Frey's eyebrow arched at Kyo's confused look. He undressed his coat and handed it over to his friend.

"I can't wear it! You'll have nothing to warm you up!" Kyo protested.

"No. _You'll_ freeze to death if you go outside wearing only this. Besides, I'm used to the cold." Frey said in a tone that added no discussion to it. "Didn't you see the weather forecast before you packet up your stuff? Not the whole world is as hot and sticky as Japan." Frey scolded, while he headed to the exit.

"It's winter there, too! Only not as cold as here." Kyo replied upset, but was glad Frey had offered his coat, for the moment they stepped outside, the icy air hit him like a wall. "Shit! It's freezing out here!"

"Told you so." Frey said amused. "Don't worry. The bus is already there."

The journey from the airport to Frey's home had been fun. It was warm inside the bus and the two friends chatted endlessly, Frey making most of the talking and most of the questioning. Kyo couldn't resist smiling, while he realized he had forgotten how much his friend was this energetic. They stepped out in the city's outskirts, a residential area with sad looking apartment buildings. The overall look of the surroundings was quite poor and depressive, and Kyo wondered how bad Frey's financial situation was. When they entered the building, they crossed paths with a tall strong built man, who greeted Frey and told him something in Norwegian.

"Ahw! You've gotta to be kidding me!" Frey shouted annoyed, while Kyo stared at him mystified. "The elevator is broken. And I live on the third floor." The blonde said frustrated.

"The stairs then?"´

"The stairs." Frey said in a defeated tone and started the climb. They reached Frey's floor panting and cursing. They had survived from almost falling down the stairs after a cat ran between their legs and from stumbling over some toy cars somewhere between the second and the third floor.

"It's small, but its home." Frey said while he turned the key in his door. Kyo entered with some curiosity and was not surprised to find the interior to match perfectly with Frey's personality.

It was indeed a small apartment but it was cozy. The kitchen and living room were in the same space. The walls were painted in a soft creamy color, the light green curtains and couch gave the place a fresh and warm feeling at the same time. The kitchen furniture was made out of cherry wood and the floor was made of a honey colored wood. There was a television set and a low wooden table between it and the couch. Kyo snorted at the mess lying on the table, which was full of papers, books, a dirty cup and a plate. There was also a shirt and a woolen cardigan lying on the couch. Typical chaotic Frey.

"You'll have the bedroom." Frey told him while he walked to a new division, taking Kyo's hand-baggage with him.

"What?" Kyo blurted out surprised. A quick glance had been enough to realize there was only one bedroom in the flat.

"You'll have the bed." Frey said casually.

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the couch, of course. Or were you hoping to share the bed with me?" Frey naughtily said, while Kyo felt his head turn red of fury and embarrassment.

"Not in a million years!" He shouted outraged, waving his arms in the air energetically, while Frey laughed. "I cannot accept this. I should have the couch." Kyo explained more calmly. Frey looked at him sternly for a while, with his hands of his hips.

"Kyo. You are my guest. Therefore, you are having the bed." He said in a "isn't it obvious" tone.

"But…" Kyo started but Frey cut his words.

"Look, didn't you offer me all comforts you could when I stayed at your uncle's?" The golden-haired boy asked.

"Yes." Kyo admitted. But what Frey didn't know, was that it had all been begrudgingly back then, since he couldn't stand the sight of the Norwegian in the beginning.

"Good. Then you can put your stuff in there. Make yourself at home. I'll make diner, you must be hungry. At least I know I am."

Kyo ended up doing as the older boy told him, but couldn't help feeling as an intruder, getting the best room of the modest flat. He entered the bedroom and it was, in opposition to the living room, tidied and clean. This room had the same combination of light walls and green curtains and the Japanese had to admit it gave a serene feeling. He opened the closet. They were to share it, since Frey's clothes hung there, but he had already made enough space to fit Kyo's too. Just like the drawers, the top ones were empty, the rest was Frey's stuff.

Kyo was positively surprised with his Lotis mentor's hospitability and beforehand preparations, but he knew he should have suspected it. Frey was often not what one would expect. While he listened to the sound of pans in the kitchen, his eyes rested on a wall collage Frey had made. It was a mix of postcards, entree tickets, magazine pictures (mainly top models) and photos. Kyo looked closely and smiled when he found the one taken at Narita's airport, the day the Lotis Masters left Japan. In the picture, Frey stood between Kyo and Alice (just like he always did when they were together). Next to Kyo stood Billy and Mei-Lin, Chris standing in front of them. They all had bruises and plasters on their faces, but also wide happy smiles.

"Kyo! Are you deaf or something? I'm must have called you at least three times!" Frey shouted upset while he stormed in the bedroom. He halted when he saw Kyo standing in front of the collage and smiled. He walked towards the wall until he was standing next to his friend. "Ah, I love that photo." They switched accomplice looks and smiles, as the memory of those challenging times returned. The moments between the battles had been fun, when they got to learn more about each other. Kyo's eyes continued scanning the pictures. He wasn't surprised not to find one single image of Eric, however, he was sure there must have been at least one four months ago. Then his eyes fell on the picture of a striking beautiful blonde woman, wearing a chain. It looked exactly like the earring Frey used to have.

"Is that Ida?" Kyo asked pointing at the photo. Frey remained silent for some moments, while his eyes rested on the pretty features of his deceased cousin. Kyo could see the sad longing look on his face and regretted putting out the question.

"Yes, she _was_." Frey answered in a low whisper, the last word sounding heavy, sad and permanent. "Come, diner is ready." Frey added with a gentle sigh, while he gave a friendly pat on Kyo's shoulder. The Japanese took one last look at Ida's smiling face and wondered. How much this all was affecting his Lotis mentor?


	7. The strenght of the weakened

_**Give me the strength, so I can help you**_

_**And I can be strong now, they don't frighten me**_

**Phil Collins**

When Kyo entered the kitchen, the gloom around Frey had already dissipated completely and he was back to his happy self. After dinner and tiding up the dishes, Frey explained everything Kyo needed to know about his first day of school in Olso and how to get around in the city. The Japanese learned he would have to go to the director's office first thing in the morning, to finalize the last details of the interchange. He also received a city map, the bus schedule and the requirements for the public transportation month card. Finally, Frey gave him a spare key to the apartment.

"School starts at 8:30, but tomorrow you have to be there at 8 o'clock, on the dot. I'll go with you in the morning, after that, you're on your own. We'll go to the Sanctuary after I finish work." Frey continued explaining other things, but his voice slowly became distant, until it was nothing but a sound in the background. The Japanese was feeling rather tired and his head spinning from all the information Frey had given him. He was slowly shutting down and surrendering into slumber. Suddenly, Kyo received a kick, gave a painful yell and stared startled at his friend. "Hey! No snoring and drooling on my couch! Go get some sleep before you have a jet leg." Frey shouted abruptly and Kyo mumbled some complaint, but accepted his friend's instruction with gratitude. That night he fell asleep with great easiness.

…

Kyo woke up from his alarm clock and swore under his breath, having the feeling it was way too early to get up. But he forced himself out of the bed and into the shower. While he got dressed, he could hear music coming from a radio and some rustling in the kitchen, so he knew Frey was already up and busy.

"Good morning." Kyo said feeling more dead than alive.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Frey asked as he poured dark coffee in a mug.

"Yeah. Could have slept more, though." He said, while rubbing his temple. "You?"

"Mhmm. Coffee?" Kyo nodded and it was only when Frey sat down that he noticed his friend looked as tired as him.

"Have you been having sleeping problems lately? You look like a zombie with those dark circles under your eyes and your loss of weight!" Kyo murmured upset, before sipping some coffee. Frey lifted his head, halting with the spreading of his precious home-made jam on his bread, to look surprised at Kyo. Their eyes were locked for some seconds and the Japanese wondered what his friend was thinking, for he was unable to read Frey's expression.

"Are you mothering me?" Frey blurted amused and Kyo felt the familiar fire burning in his veins, every time he was near the Norwegian.

"Well, you look sick!"

"Oh, thank you for the compliment." Frey said in a sarcastic manner. "You look lovely yourself, today." He added in a chuckle, thinking how very easy it was to irritate Kyo. Of course, he did not survive breakfast without receiving a couple of punches from his Lotis pupil.

…

Kyo was glad Frey had gone with him to Munchen High School, otherwise he would never had found his way to it. Frey had offered to walk with him till the director's office and Kyo was grateful for his help. But as usual, every time he thought the Norwegian acted like a normal and responsible person; he did something tremendously foolish. Kyo wondered why he still managed to be surprised with Frey's ways with girls. He had flirted with at least three different groups of teenage girls and, worse of all, with one of the teachers.

"Frey! For God's sake! She must be at least ten years older than you!" He scolded after shooting countless arrows in his friend's body.

"Hey, she's hot. Besides, older women are more experienced." Frey said with a wide teasing smile. Kyo felt absolutely scandalized and was already feeling the beginning of a headache. "Well, here's the office. Hope your English is good. You'll need it."

"Of course my English is good!" Kyo said in clenched teeth.

"Great. Then I don't need to worry about you." Frey happily stated. "In any case, you can always call me, if there is something. Have a great day." He said waving goodbye while he walked away in the corridor. Kyo stood a while in front of the director's door wondering how thin the line was when Frey joked and when he was serious.

…

Kyo sat in the bus to return to Frey's apartment, feeling completely worn out. His first day at school had gone well, but it had been many new impressions for one day. The director demonstrated to be a well-spoken man and he personally guided Kyo through the most important areas of the building. He also met his student accompany, Niels, whose task was to assist him in any matter related to school. Like himself, he was in the final year, but they only had two classes together. The boy was quiet and polite, quite the opposite of Frey. Actually, at the end of the day, Kyo came to the conclusion Frey was an exception for his people, since the Norwegians in overall were quiet, serious, a little bit distant but always friendly and polite.

Niels had enlighten him about the school system and rules, introduced him to some of his friends and helped him out with some paper work. Everybody had been kind to him and done everything to make him feel welcome. Kyo had been the center of attentions during the day, something he completely disliked but knew was impossible to avoid. After all, it wasn't everyday a Japanese came to their school and everybody was curious about him. He hoped this curiosity would die out quickly. This was the reason Kyo was so glad the school day had ended and followed Frey's detailed instructions to get back home. He entered the silent apartment, dropped his schoolbag on the floor and let himself collapse on Frey's bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

…

Kyo woke up with a startle. He could hear a familiar melody in a far distance and after a while, he realized it was his mobile. He looked around and the room was already dark. He switched on the light, while he picked up his phone.

"Yes?" He said in a husky voice.

"Were you sleeping?" Frey's voice sounded surprised from the other end.

"Yeah, I dozed a while." He said while he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock and it was just past 7p.m., meaning Frey had just left work.

"Are you still up to go to the Sanctuary?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Always." He said too cheerfully and Kyo thought Frey sounded overenthusiastic. "Look, I'm about to catch the bus. It passes in the same bus stop we took this morning, in… about 15min. Number 137. Okay?"

"Yep. See you soon."

Kyo had used the given time to borrow a warmer jumper from Frey, a temporary solution till he had time to do some shopping; wash the sleep away from his eyes, eat some biscuits and get his bow gear. He only waited a few minutes, but was already transformed into an ice cube by the time the bus came. He stepped in, thanking the gods for the invention of heating, while he rubbed his hands. He quickly found Frey.

"How was your day?" Frey asked.

"It was okay. Everything went all right."

"Got to meet your accompany?"

Kyo told a bit about his first impressions about Niels, stressing the words quiet and polite. But he stopped when he noticed Frey wasn't paying any attention. Instead he was staring outside the window. The fire was already burning inside of him, irritated with the fact his friend was so easily distracted. Kyo was about to tell him off when he saw his friend's reflection on the window. He froze. It looked ghostly, with an empty look in the eyes. Kyo realized Frey was lost in thoughts and was sure they weren't happy ones.

"Frey? Are you okay?" Kyo worriedly asked, while he rested his hand on Frey's arm. The Norwegian flinched ever so slightly, and turned a bit surprised. His eyes looked dull and deprived of any light. Kyo had the unpleasant feeling his friend had sunken into some depressive state and had momentarily forgotten where they were.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kyo was a bit shocked at the feeble tone in which he had spoken those words. Frey sighed and then spoke, this time with a stronger voice. "Besides, I cannot avoid going there forever. It has been almost three weeks since the last time I entered the Sanctuary." He said with a weak smile.

"This time you are not alone. I won't let anything happen to you." Kyo spoke with determinacy and was glad to see some light return to the green eyes.

"Since when are you the one appointed to protect?" Frey said with a sincere smile.

"Hey, you watch my back, I watch your back." Kyo said in a serious tone but was glad that Frey let out a warm laugher and returned to his cheerful mood.

"Good. This is where we get out."


End file.
